finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fabul
Fabul (ファブール, Fabūru) is a kingdom in the game Final Fantasy IV. It consists of a castle which contains the city of Fabul within its walls for the safety of its citizens. The kingdom is populated and defended by a squadron of Monks, and Yang Fang Leiden is their leader. It is the nation that holds the Crystal of Air. Story ''Final Fantasy IV Cecil Harvey, Rosa Joanna Farrell, Edward Chris von Muir, and Rydia arrive at the castle with Yang, warning the King that Baron is seeking Fabul's Crystal of Air. The king initially does not believe them, as he does not trust the Dark Knight Cecil. Yang and Edward convince the king that Cecil is trustworthy, and the party helps Yang defend the castle against Baron. The war begins with bombing by the Red Wings, and the Monks are forced to retreat. Many of the monks are defeated by the monsters which now make up much of the Baronian army. Eventually, Cecil, Edward, and Yang are the only ones left standing, and have to retreat to the Crystal Room. However, Kain Highwind enters the room, and Cecil asks for his assistance. Kain reveals that he is working for the Baron now, and he and Cecil duel. Kain wins the duel, and Golbez shows his face for the first time. Rosa and Rydia come to the rescue, but Golbez manages to wound Yang and Edward, and take Rosa as a hostage. Kain then steals the Crystal. Cecil, Rydia, Edward, and Yang ponder for a way to get Rosa back. Cecil decides that they should go see Cid Pollendina in Baron, who will give them an airship. Yang asks the King of Fabul if they can borrow a sailing ship to take them to Baron. The King agrees, and gives Cecil the Black Sword, which instantly kills any creature Cecil strikes with it. However, the King notes that it cannot work on true evil. Later in the game, Cecil returns to Fabul after visiting the Sylph Cave in the Underworld and speak to Yang's Wife. She will give Cecil a '''Frying Pan' which can be used to wake Yang up. After doing so, returning to Fabul and talking to Yang's wife allows Cecil to get a Knife, the most powerful throwing weapon for Edge. If thrown, it will deal 9999 damage regardless of the enemy's defenses, although it can still miss the untransformed Zeromus. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Treasure *500 accumulated gil *Potion X4 *Ether *Tent X2 *Remedy *Black Sword *Black Shield Shops Enemy Formations Final Fantasy IV Outisde the castle DS Formations *Domovoi x2, Gray Bomb *Bomb x3 *Sword Rat x3 *Cockatrice x2, Gatlinghog War with Baron With the exception of the Gargoyle, the waves will alternate between the two formations. Nintendo DS Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Fabul Area *Basilisk, Goblin x3 *Bomb x2, Gray Bomb x2 *Bomb x3 *Domovoi, Gatlinghog x3 *Gargoyle x2 *Leshy x2 *Spirit x2 *Tiny Mage x4 Challenge Dungeon (チャレンジダンジョン) Passage (通路(始房～第二房)) *Fangshell x2, Killer Fish *Fangshell x2, Killer Fish, Amoeba x2 *Gigantoad x2, Toadgre *Gigantoad x3 *Gigantoad x4 *Sahagin x4, Tiny Mage x2 *Zombie x4 *Zombie x6 Passage (通路(第二房からの出口通路)) :''Same as Passage (通路(始房～第二房)) Hall (広間(第二房からの出口/固定モンスター含む)) :Same as Passage (通路(始房～第二房)) Second Chamber (第二房(宝箱)) *Basilisk, Goblin x3 *Bomb x4, Gray Bomb x2 *Domovoi x3, Goblin x3 *Gargoyle x2 Passage (通路(第二房～第三房)) *Lilith *Lilith x2 *Ghoul, Revenant, Soul x3 *Ghoul x2, Revenant x2, Soul x2 *Ghoul x2, Revenant x2, Zombie x3 *Ghoul x2, Soul x2 *Ghoul x2, Zombie x2 *Ghoul x3, Revenant Passage (通路(第三房からの出口通路)) :Same as Passage (通路(第二房～第三房)) Hall (広間(第三房からの出口/固定モンスター含む)) :Same as Passage (通路(第二房～第三房)) Third Chamber (第三房(宝箱)) *Bloodbones x2, Soul x2, Spirit x2 *Cockatrice x3, Zu *Lilith x2 Passage (通路(第三房～第四房-1)) *Black Knight, Frostbeast x2 *Black Knight, Soldieress, Sorceress x2 *Cait Sith x2, Ogre x2 *Cait Sith x2, Ogre *Cave Bat x3 *Cave Naga, Ogre *Centaur Knight, Ice Lizard x2 *Gremlin x2, Ice Lizard x2 Passage (通路(第三房～第四房-2)) *Black Knight, Soldieress, Sorceress x2 *Cait Sith, Cave Naga, Ogre *Cait Sith x2, Ogre x2 *Cave Naga x2, Ettin Snake x2 *Frostbeast, Ice Lizard, Soldieress *Mors x4 *Ironback x2 Fourth Chamber (第四房(宝箱)) *Black Knight, Ice Lizard x2 *Black Knight x2 *Frostbeast, Ice Lizard, Soldieress *Black Knight x2, Soldieress x2 Passage (通路(第四房からの出口通路-1)) *Black Knight x2 *Cait Sith x2, Ogre x2 *Cave Bat x4, Succubus *Cave Naga, Ettin Snake x2 *Cave Naga, Ogre *Cave Naga x2, Ettin Snake x2 *Frostbeast x2, Soldieress, Sorceress Passage (通路(第四房からの出口通路-2)) *Black Knight x2 *Cait Sith, Mindflayer, Ogre *Cait Sith x2, Ogre x2 *Cave Bat x4, Succubus *Cave Naga x2, Ettin Snake x2 *Frostbeast x2, Soldieress, Sorceress *Frostbeast, Ice Lizard, Soldieress Passage (通路(第四房からの出口通路-3)) *Black Knight x2 *Cave Bat x4, Succubus *Cave Naga x2, Ettin Snake x2 *Centaur Knight, Gremlin x2 *Gremlin x2, Ice Lizard x2 *Ogre x3 *Soldieress x3 Passage (通路(第四房からの出口通路-4)) *Black Knight, Ice Lizard x2 *Black Knight x2 *Cait Sith x2, Cave Naga, Ogre *Centaur Knight, Gremlin x2 *Frostbeast x2, Soldieress, Sorceress *Gremlin x2, Ice Lizard x2 *Ogre x3 *Soldieress x3 Hall (広間(第四房からの出口/固定モンスター含む)) *Black Knight, Soldieress, Sorceress x2 *Cait Sith x2, Cave Naga, Ogre *Cait Sith x2, Ogre x2 *Centaur Knight, Frostbeast x2 *Centaur Knight x2, Frostbeast x2 *Centaur Knight x3 *Gremlin x2, Ice Lizard x2 *Centaur Knight, Soldieress, Sorceress Passage (通路(第四房～頂房-1)) *Armadillo, Magma Tortoise x2 *Bloodbones x3, Skuldier x2 *Chimera *Goblin Captain x2, Magma Tortoise *Goblin Captain x4 *Flamehound x2 *Ironback x2 *Naga x2 Passage (通路(第四房～頂房-2)) *Armadillo, Magma Tortoise x2 *Chimera *Flamehound x2 *Goblin Captain x2, Magma Tortoise *Goblin Captain x4 *Lamia, Mad Ogre *Naga x2 *Steel Golem 頂房(宝箱) *Coeurl x2, Mad Ogre x2 *Mad Ogre x2 *Coeurl, Lamia, Mad Ogre Passage (通路(頂房からの出口通路-1)) *Armadillo, Magma Tortoise x2 *Chimera *Flamehound x2 *Goblin Captain x2, Magma Tortoise *Goblin Captain x4 *Ironback x2 *Naga x2 Passage (通路(頂房からの出口通路-2)) *Armadillo, Magma Tortoise x2 *Chimera *Flamehound x2 *Goblin Captain x2, Magma Tortoise *Goblin Captain x4 *Lamia, Mad Ogre *Naga x2 *Steel Golem Passage (通路(頂房からの出口通路-3)) *Armadillo, Magma Tortoise x2 *Chimera *Coeurl, Mad Ogre *Coeurl x3 *Flamehound x2 *Goblin Captain x2, Magma Tortoise *Goblin Captain x4 *Naga x2 Passage (通路(頂房からの出口通路-4)) *Armadillo, Magma Tortoise x2 *Chimera *Coeurl, Lamia, Mad Ogre *Coeurl x2 *Flamehound x2 *Goblin Captain x2, Magma Tortoise *Goblin Captain x4 *Naga x2 Passage (通路(頂房からの出口通路-5)) *Armadillo, Magma Tortoise x2 *Chimera *Flamehound x2 *Ghost Knight x3 *Goblin Captain x2, Magma Tortoise *Goblin Captain x4 *Lamia, Storm Anima x2 *Naga x2 Passage (通路(頂房からの出口通路-6)) *Armadillo, Magma Tortoise x2 *Chimera *Flamehound x2 *Ghost Knight x3 *Goblin Captain x2, Magma Tortoise *Goblin Captain x4 *Lamia, Storm Anima x2 *Naga x2 Hall (広間(頂房からの出口/固定モンスター含む)) *Chimera *Chimera x2 *Coeurl, Ghost Knight, Mad Ogre *Flamehound x2 *Ghost Knight x2, Storm Anima x2 *Lamia Matriarch, Mystery Egg (Lamia) *Mythril Golem *Stone Golem Music The background music that plays in Fabul is its eponymous theme, "Fabul". Category:Final Fantasy IV Locations Category:Castles Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Locations